


Our time for summer

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beaches, F/F, Headcanon, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Summer, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Inspired by a song i was listening to, Summer vibes and allA day at the beach and some of the V3 cast are having some fun before summer ends.





	Our time for summer

A hot sunny day, everyone is at the beach having a grand o good time 

The children are playing with the water ans sand, people are getting tans and others just relaxing. Two boys were walking to their group of friends, some did come, some stayed home for personal reason. 

Ouma was wearing a shirt saying 'Its our time in the sun'' its a white kinda strapless shirt, purple swim trunk with a black hawaiian tree on the side and black flip flop "Hurry up Kaito!"  
"Its hot shit!" Kaito yelled at him making Ouma snap back at him, Kaito is wearing a black t-shirt with galaxy theme swimtrunks, white flip flop and some black shades

"Look there they are!" Ouma shout, Seeing Rantaro holding a beach ball and chatting with Tsumugi,Kaede and Angie; Ouma put his face on Rantaro bare back, making Rantaro holding his head in his arm, Kaito see Saihara reading a book and wearing a jacket?  
Walking up to him "Saihara its hot out here, why are you wearing a jacket?"  
"Really? i dont feel the heatwave" he said, putting a bookmark in his book, setting it down and looking up to him, Kaito sits across from him, grab his hands and put it on his cheeks 

Ahhh so cold "Your hands are always so cold, its perfect for this heated weather" he smiles making Saihara looking away with a tint of blush on his cheek. So much better 

"Kaito!" Kaede called him, making him letting Saihara's hands go, turning his head around "Hm?" 

"Why not play volleyball with us?" she said while handing the ball to Tsumugi  
Kaito got up, taking off his shirt; Ouma and Saihara blush at his muscles like how fit this unit is!

Kaede take off her jacket revealing her red swimsuit its a two piece, putting her flip flop on the side, making Miu drooling abit out wipe her mouth, Miu is wear a one piece but her bare back is revealing, the back side of the swimsuit is a diamond shape  
Tsumugi smile while holding the volleyball, she is wearing a two piece swim suit and its in a cream color.

Rantaro is wear a black swim trunk with white strips and Angie is wearing a bright blue one piece swim suit.

"Okay so Rantaro who do you pick for your team?" Kaede ask, he look "Kaito Angie and..."  
"Me me me me!" Kokichi waves his hands "Okay Kokichi come here" 

"Shuichi do you want to play?" Tsumugi ask him, he shake his head  
"Kiibo?"  
He shakes his head "Tenko?"  
"Sure" she stands up and stand next to Kaede, Tsumugi claps her hands together 

Round one starts while the gang played volleyball, Saihara starts reading his book again while Kiibo watch them play, He stands up "I'll be back" Kiibo said making Saihara say okay and walking to the water, looking at the water, squat down and pick up a seashell; very pretty blue seashell but a little bit broken its fine, he keeps it in his hand and look for more seashell. Looking and looking 

"KIIBO LOOK OUT!" quick reflex, standing up and toss it back to Kaito "Careful!" he said

Saihara put his book down, fanning himself and reach the ice cooler, holding a bottle of water and drink it; seeing Kiibo coming back with seashells in his hands "Saihara look"  
"Those look pretty, did you swim off?"  
"Yes but no" sitting next to him "I have the ability to track some broken and not so broken seashell so i found some nice ones"  
"These are pretty" Saihara and Kiibo talk about seashell.

After a game of volleyball, Kaede team wins and now for a quick dip in the water, Saihara is laying on the groud letting the sun give him a bit of tan.

Kaito held the watergun and spray Rantaro with it, Rantaro turn around and play with Kaito "Kaito you-" he play with him, Ouma started flirting with Saihara which Saihara is probably used of it since he dating him and Kaito, looking at him and listening to Ouma cheesy pick up lines-

spray!

Ouma got his back wet and turn to them "What the fuck?" he grab a empty water gun, fill it up and join them while Kiibo is cheering Rantaro on, Saihara watch them play "Go Kaito and Ouma!" he cheer them on "Go Amami-kun!" Kiibo smile at him

Break time 

"Kaito im hungry, Are you finish yet?" Ouma whine, laying his head on Kaito back "The burgers are almost finish, You've couldnt gone with Saihara and Rantaro to go get the bubble tea" he said, making Ouma poking his back "Man you have alot of freckles on your back" he said 

"I have freckles on my face, you got body mole on you" Kaito flip the burger on his grill 

"For your information it's beauty marks, i was born with it" Kokichi see Maki with a plate in her hand, Kaito put a patty on her buns, Kokichi see Rantaro and Saihara "YAY BUBBLE TEA!" 

Everyone sit down and grab the bubble tea and some soda, chatting while eating Sun is bright 

Night time

Walking along the seaside, holding hands; leaning to her shoulder and smile.  
Such a beautiful night for Kaede and Miu to go on a walk. They have been dating for a while now and Miu is used of being around her without having any perverted thought not, she does love it when she praise her and her hard work on inventions and stuff.

The night is too perfect, maybe a kiss  
She leans in and kiss her on the cheek making Miu blush. She giggles and finish walking on the beach with her love one. 

Summer is almost gone aw

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys dont mind if throw in my freckles face Kaito and beauty mark Kokichi in this


End file.
